Suamiku
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Dia suami yang bertanggung jawab dan baik, namun aku memutuskan tidak akan hamil dalam pernikahan ini. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, namun hidupku hancur ketika aku didiagnosis mengandung anaknya. Aku membunuh janin di perutku, namun gagal. Akan kuceraikan dia tiga hari setelah bayi itu lahir. Suamiku sayang, suamiku malang. Mengapa kau harus mendapat seorang istri sepertiku?


**Suamiku**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

.

.

.

.

.

_Dia suami yang bertanggung jawab dan baik, namun __aku__ memutuskan__ tidak __akan __hamil dalam pernikahan in__i__. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja__, namun langsung__ hancur ketika aku didiagnosis mengandung anaknya. Aku membunuh janin di perutku__, namun gagal. Akan kuceraikan dia tiga hari bayi itu lahir. Suamiku sayang, suamiku malang. Mengapa kau harus mendapat seorang istri bejad sepertiku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit aku dan dia berdiri di altar gereja dengan seorang pendeta di dekat kami. Dia mendekat padaku dan mencium keningku dengan perlahan. Tak ada senyum di wajahku yang penuh riasan pengantin ini. Kilatan cahaya kamera dimana-mana beserta suara _shutter__-_nya yang tak kalah banyak. Siulan dari beberapa teman ketika aku kuliah juga turut meramaikan gereja tua ini.

Aku terdiam ketika dia menggandeng tanganku. Setelah itu ibu memberikanku bunga untuk dilempar. Aku melakukan segala yang direncanakan ibu. Di sinilah aku, hendak menempuh hidup baru bersamanya. Ia akan mengurus cabang perusahaan baru milik ayahnya itu dan aku hanya diam di rumah menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Kami membuat beberapa perjanjian sebelum menikah, lebih tepatnya akulah yang membuatnya dan ia menyetujuinya begitu saja. Dengan begitu pernikahan seolah hanyalah status tidak penting saja. Meskipun dia suamiku, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum keluar dari mobil. Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu seperti rumah-rumah di Amerika. Terlihat begitu segar dan menyejukkan karena catnya yang berwarna putih dan seluruh halamannya berwarna hijau.

"Ini."

Aku berbalik ke belakang, Sasuke menyodorkan kunci pagar rumah baru kami. Aku mengambilnya dan segera membuka pagar rumah baru yang akan kutinggali bersama Sasuke. Tak ada niat untuk membantunya menurunkan barang-barang yang ditaruh di bagasi. Lagipula itu memang sudah tugas lelaki.

"Hati-hati, bebatuan licin."

Aku mendengus lalu menoleh ke arahnya yang sibuk menurunkan barang. "Tanpa kau beri tahu aku juga sudah pasti tahu." Ucapku agak ketus. Jalan setapak menuju pintu rumah kami terlihat berkilau karena basah. Tadi malam hujan begitu deras sampai-sampai berita pagi di televisi kebanyakan membahas pohon tumbang.

Ia memasukkan barang-barang bawaan kami ke dalam rumah. Aku masuk duluan dan melihat sekeliling rumah. Sudah ada perabotan-perabotan yang dipesankan ibu Sasuke untuk kami. Jadi ketika kami pindah, kami hanya membawa pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi.

Ckrek!

Aku menoleh kaget ketika kilatan cahaya menerpaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku sebal.

Sasuke memegang kameranya dan mungkin melihat hasil jepretannya. "Hari pertama pindah rumah." Gumamnya sebelum melanjutkan untuk membawa barang-barangku ke lantai dua.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di sofa cokelat yang agak berdebu itu. Rumah yang dibeli dengan hasil jerih payah Sasuke ini tidak sebesar rumah orang tuaku atau orang tua Sasuke, namun rumah ini sedap dipandang dan terlihat indah. Aku memainkan ponselku, mengambil beberapa gambar rumahku yang akan ku-_upload _di sebuah jejaring sosial. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Aku melirik sekilas, tampak Sasuke turun dari lantai dua. Aku kembali fokus pada ponselku.

"Tak ingin mandi?"

Aku menggeleng. Kudengar langkah kakinya semakin keras. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang sofa dan melihat apa yang kulakukan dengan ponselku. "Tidak lapar?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Aku bisa mengatur diriku." Aku bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke lantai dua meninggalkannya yang terus saja sok peduli denganku.

.

Malam hari, kami tidur di satu kamar. Namun dengan sengaja kulebarkan 'wilayah'-ku agar ia tidak nyaman tidur seranjang denganku. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil, ia memilih untuk tidur di lantai setelah mengambil bantalnya.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapnya sebelum mematikan lampu yang ada di atas meja nakas sebagai penerangan terakhir kamar kami.

"Berisik." Balasku, kemudian kembali pada posisi tidurku yang seperti biasa, tentu saja tak seperti seorang gadis yang sangat _hyperactive._

Pagi hari, aku bangun lebih lambat dari Sasuke. Ia sudah berangkat ke kantor barunya tanpa berpamitan dahulu padaku. Aku turun ke lantai satu dan menuju dapur. Tak makan malam karena terlalu lelah mengatur barang-barang membuat perutku sudah berteriak di pagi hari, padahal biasanya aku baik-baik saja ketika melewatkan sarapan pagi.

Melihat ke meja makan, ada sepiring _sandwich _tebal yang terlihat menggiurkan. Di sebelah piring itu ada segelas susu putih dan sebuah kartu serta memo yang tertempel di kartu. Aku segera duduk dan menikmati _sandwich _yang sepertinya buatan Sasuke itu. _Sandwich_-nya lezat, namun kupikir tomatnya terlalu banyak.

Sejujurnya aku tak bisa memasak, yang bisa kumasak hanyalah air. Itu saja. Tidak telur goreng, tidak pula mie instan. Kuakui, hidup serba berkecukupan dan memiliki pembantu membuatku malas melakukannya sendiri. Kalau kau bisa memanfaatkan atau menyuruh orang lain, kenapa bersusah payah?

Itulah mengapa, sebenarnya aku tak pernah ingin menikah. Aku ingin menjadi wanita karier di masa depan. Tak terpikir olehku menjadi ibu rumah tangga, memiliki suami dan anak-anak. Namun takdir membelok tajam dari harapanku, aku yang anak tunggal dijodohkan. Kupikir pasti orangtuaku juga ingin menimang cucu dariku, namun tekadku sudah bulat. Meskipun aku menerima perjodohan ini dan menikah dengannya, aku tak ingin memiliki anak.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku membaca memo yang ditinggalkannya dan mengecek kartu yang ada di atas meja.

_Sudah kubuatkan sarapan, jangan lupa dimakan! Aku berangkat lebih awal karena ada meeting. Ini kartu kredit untukmu, bisa kau gunakan sepuasmu._

Bibirku tertarik ke atas setelah membaca memo darinya, jadi _sandwich _dan susu itu memang benar-benar buatannya. Aku mencabut memo itu, meremasnya kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah yang ada di dapur. Kubawa kartu kredit yang diberikannya ke kamar untuk kuletakkan di dompet.

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi menemui Shion, Karin, dan Ino. Menonton televisi, bersih-bersih rumah dan menunggu kepulangan suami sama sekali bukan ciri khasku. Lagipula ketiga sahabatku itu sudah berjanji bahwa kami akan mengadakan arisan tas pekan depan. Aku segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi pribadi di rumah itu. Setelahnya, aku segera pergi dari rumah dan menuju café langgananku untuk berkumpul bersama sahabatku.

Untung saja setelah pernikahan kami, ia tak membawaku pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan tanpa sahabat-sahabatku yang bisa mengisi waktu luangku sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Namun sisi negatifnya, orangtuaku dan mertuaku bisa kapan saja mengunjungi kami dan bila saat itu tiba aku pasti harus bersandiwara agar terlihat mesra bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah pria mapan dan baik. Rupanya juga tampan, dan diakui oleh sahabatku bahwa dia adalah orang yang kharismatik dengan pandangannya yang tajam mengintimidasi. Namun tetap saja, menikahi dirinya tak membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung karena dapat memiliki pria yang menjadi incaran banyak wanita itu seutuhnya. Aku lebih beruntung bila menjadi lajang seumur hidupku, terasa bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, Sakura. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggamu bersama Sasuke? Pasti menyenangkan, bukan? dari tadi Ino tak berhenti menggodaku diikuti oleh cekikikan Shion dan Karin. Pasalnya, baru aku yang melepas masa lajang dan melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih serius. Ketiganya masih lajang dan suka bergonta-ganti pacar, kuakui itu.

"Biasa saja." Aku menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa café. Ketiga perempuan itu masih cekikikan menertawakan nasibku.

"Bagaimana permainannya di ranjang? Apa ia cukup memuaskanmu?" Karin mencolek pinggangku ketika ia menanyakan tentang itu. Sahabatku yang satu-satunya berambut merah itu memang suka sekali membahas hal seperti ini ketika salah satu dari kami mendapatkan pacar baru.

"Aku tak bercinta dengannya."

Shion tampak terkejut hingga meletakkan tas yang kutahu hadiah ulangtahun dari ayahnya. "Serius?!" Shion menyesap kopi putih yang dipesannya setelah mendapat jawaban anggukan dariku. "Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku yang menyerangnya duluan, Sakura. Dia benar-benar memesona, sih." Cengiran menghiasi wajahnya yang putih kemerahan.

Aku mendengus kemudian mengambil _tiramisu_ yang kupesan. "Lalu kenapatidak kau saja yang menikahinya?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak, aku bertemu mereka untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi mereka justru mengubah _mood-_ku dengan membahas masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau ini ketus sekali kalau membahas Sasuke." Kali ini Shion mengambil tasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja, lalu di malam hari mungkin kita dapat mengunjungi _club _milik sepupuku?"

"Ah, tidak. Sakura sudah menikah, Shion. Sasuke pasti akan marah bila istrinya tidak pulang tepat waktu. Lain kali saja ketika Sakura membawa Sasuke."

Shion merengut kecewa karena aku yang mungkin tidak boleh lagi mengunjungi _club_, kecuali mungkin bersama Sasuke. "Tapi kita masih bisa belanja, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, kuambil tasku dan segera berdiri. "Ayo, kudengar ada tas keluaran terbaru di toko langganan kita." Aku berjalan mendahului mereka setelah meletakkan tip untuk pegawai café di atas meja.

Toko langganan kami tidak jauh dari café, cukup berjalan lima menit. Toko itu milik kenalan Ino dari Australia. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal, yang jelas kudengar Ino sempat dekat dengan pemilik toko itu namun tak berujung di hubungan serius.

Baru melihat kaca toko yang di baliknya terpajang beberapa buah tas bermerk dengan model yang belum pernah kujumpai di majalah _fashion _maupun katalog-katalog yang biasa diberikan Ibuku, aku langsung terpana. Apalagi sebuah tas hijau dari kulit dengan rumbai-rumbai di retsleting-nya. Warnanya begitu menyegarkan mata.

Kami berempat langsung memasuki toko itu, disambut oleh Saara, seorang gadis berambut merah—namun lebih kalem dari warna merah rambut Karin—yang sudah bekerja di sini sejak kami baru memasuki semester pertama kuliah. Toko itu berdinding putih, namun lampu yang meneranginya berwarna oranye seperti lampu zaman dahulu, membuatnya terlihat hangat dan nyaman.

"Halo, teman-teman. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Saara yang semula berada di balik meja kasir akhirnya menghampiri kami dan mengambil beberapa tas yang dipajang paling belakang. "Kusembunyikan untuk kalian. Siapa tahu kalian tertarik." Dikeluarkannya beberapa tas yang memang desainnya cukup menawan. Ia tahu persis selera kami berempat.

"Whoaa!" Karin tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Ia mengambil tas berwarna hitam dan putih dengan sebuah batu mulia yang tak kuketahui jenisnya menempel di penutup tas itu.

Seluruh tas yang dijual di sini adalah tas kulit atau tas bermerk internasional yang dapat dibilang harganya jutaan, atau paling murah sekitar tujuh ratus ribu. Yang lebih istimewanya lagi, tas-tas di sini edisi terbatas yang langsung dibeli dari Paris, Milan, London, dan kota-kota besar di Eropa yang hanya ada beberapa di dunia. Tak perlu takut bila kita pergi ke mall dan menjumpai seseorang yang tasnya sama dengan kita, kemungkinannya sangat minim kecuali bila kita bertemu ibu negara atau artis terkenal yang mendesain pakaian dalam dari Amerika.

Semuanya sibuk berpencar memilih-milih tas kesukaan mereka. Kami pergi ke sini sekitar dua atau tiga bulan sekali, atau bisa lebih sering untuk mengecek katalog terbaru dan memesan tas. Aku menghmapiri tas hijau yang dipajang di dekat kaca toko. Permukaannya begitu halus dan rata, rupanya seperti tetesan air yang ada pada daun, terlihat seperti tiga dimensi.

"Kau suka yang itu, Sakura? Tas itu sedang diskon dua persen." Saara tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, ia mengambilkan tas itu untukku dan membukanya. "Seperti ini bagian dalamnya." Ia menunjukkanku bagian dalam tas itu. Bagian dalamnya juga kulit, namun berwarna krem.

"Hah?!"

Kulihat ke samping, Ino menghampiriku dan mengambil tas yang dipegang Saara. "Tumben sekali, Sakura! Biasanya kau tidak suka membeli tas yang ada rumbai-rumbainya." Ditelitinya tas hijau itu.

Aku memang tidak suka dengan tas yang berumbai-rumbai yang menurutku terkesan norak. Namun tidak untuk tas ini. Tas itu sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pandangan pertama. "Aku menyukai warnanya, begitu menenangkan."

Ino menatapku dan tas itu bergantian. "Oh, pantas saja! Warnanya mirip seperti matamu. Bagus!" ia menyerahkan tas itu padaku. Gadis berambut pirang ini kemudian mengambil tas kecil untuk pesta berwarna merah menyala. "Saara, tas yang ini darimana asalnya?"

Mengetahui bahwa Ino memulai wawancaranya, aku segera pergi ke kasir untuk mengurus pembayaran tas itu. Hal itu sudah biasa kami lakukan, melakukan transaksi sendiri baik tunai maupun non-tunai karena Saara sudah percaya kepada kami.

"Tujuh juta." Gumamku membaca harga tas itu. Aku teringat sesuatu, kuambil dompetku dan segera mengeluarkan kartu kredit pemberian Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kartu kredit baru?" Saara tiba-tiba berada di sebelahku. Ia kembali ke belakang meja kasir dan memperhatikan kartu kredit yang kemudian kuserahkan padanya.

"Ini kartu kredit dari Sasuke."

Saara mengangguk, "Maaf tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian," ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang keluar dari mesin dan menyerahkannya padaku, "Ibuku sakit di kampung. Makanya aku pulang selama dua hari."

"Ucapkan salamku padanya, ya."

Saara mengangguk, ia membungkus tasku dan menyerahkannya padaku. Bahuku ditepuk olehnya beberapa kali seiring terukirnya senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, semoga menjadi keluarga bahagia dan dikaruniai anak yang lucu, ya."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Namun dalam hati aku tak mengamini doa Saara karena bukan itu hal yang kuinginkan. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranku sendiri, bukan karena aku membenci Sasuke, bukan pula karena aku bertemu dengannya karena perjodohan. Aku tak menyukainya karena aku memang ingin bebas, tak ingin dikekang oleh ikatan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu rumahku terbuka, sesaat kurasakan angin malam yang dingin menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum dia menutup pintu kembali.

"Aku pulang."

"Ya." kujawab seadanya perkataan pria itu. Ia melewatiku yang sedang menonton televisi. "Sudah makan?"

Aku menoleh padanya yang pergi menuju dapur rumah. "Sudah." Ucapku berdusta. Aku memang tidak ingin makan untuk malam ini, bukan menunggunya untuk pulang dan memasakkan makan malam untukku. Kualihkan pandanganku kembali kepada _reality show_ yang kutonton.

Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar suara pisau yang menghantam talenan. Ketika aku menoleh, pria yang membelakangiku itu sepertinya sibuk memotong sesuatu. Ia bahkan tak mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu dan langsung memakai celemek cokelat hadiah dari pembantuku di hari pernikahan kami.

_Reality show_ berakhir beberapa menit setelahnya. Kucoba untuk mengganti saluran televisi, namun tak ada satupun yang menarik untuk ditonton. Akhirnya aku memilih berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Kulihat ia tengah sibuk menggoreng ayam dengan saus kecokelatan. Dari aromanya aku mengenal masakan ini, ini adalah masakan favoritku yang sering dibuatkan Ibuku untuk bekal makan siang.

"Ayam teriyaki?"

Dia mengangguk. Masakannya sudah jadi, ia meletakkannya di atas piring putih yang sudah disediakannya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya padaku.

"Tidak." Aku berpaling dan berniat pergi dari dapur, namun dia menahan tanganku dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang piring.

"Cobalah. Aku tahu kau belum makan." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya, dapat kurasakan tatapannya yang dalam dan menusuk.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening karena aku terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata dan ia menunggu responku. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku belum makan malam?

Aku akhirnya menyentakkan tangannya dengan pelan. "Jangan paksa aku, Sasuke." Kutinggalkan dia sendiri di dapur dan menuju kamar untuk segera tidur meski sekarang baru jam delapan malam.

Aku berbaring di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Di langit-langit yang putih itu, terbayang wajah pria yang sudah menjadi suamiku itu. Aku mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, mengapa ia muncul dalam pikiranku. Mengapa pula aku tak bisa bersikap baik padanya yang seharusnya sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri?

"Maaf." Gumamku pelan, meskipun setengah hatiku berkata bahwa aku tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang salah di sini adalah dia yang menerima perjodohan ini dan mencoba untuk mencintaiku—kupikir begitu. Tapi aku juga salah, tak mampu menolak permintaan orangtuaku dan setelah menerima perjodohan ini aku tak mampu bersikap baik pada suamiku sendiri.

Mungkin setan di neraka tengah menertawakanku sekaligus senang aka nada calon penghuni baru kelak karena dosaku yang berlipat ganda, seperti mendapat _jackpot _atau _combo _dosa dalam catatan amal selama hidupku, ini baru satu hari diriku bersamanya. Aku ini istri yang durhaka, tidak tahu diri dan pembohong.

Ayah, Ibu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf … aku memang bodoh.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N:

Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah _thread _di jejaring sosial. Di sini Sakura-nya yang _bad,_ ya. Karena kalau dalam keluarga Sasuke yang _bad _sudah _mainstream_. _Okay_, gimana? _Mind to review? _Kalau bisa sekalian beri tahu EYD yang masih salah ya :'D

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

Eastbourne, December 23rd 2014


End file.
